


My Friend Donnie Darko

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [6]
Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Imaginary Friends, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Sad, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt listThere are three things you need to know before you read this.He was an unfortunate lad."You're not my favorite person today.""I'm not your favorite person on any day.""It's midnight! Where the hell were you?""I don't want to be alone."





	My Friend Donnie Darko

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write some sort of story about Donnie Darko. I really... alright I might be obsessed with the movie since I was a teen. I really enjoy the movie, and my goal was always to write some sort of story involving him. So I made this, just to sort of accomplish that.

**"Hey there! My name is Katie. Why am I talking to you?"**

**-**

**"Well... _There are three things you need to know before you read this._ "**

**-**

**"One this story is about my best friend Donnie. Donnie Darko. People think he's crazy, including his parents. _He may be an unfortunate lad._ But Donnie... We'll get to that later."**

**-**

**"Second some of the things I'm going to tell you. Will probably be hard to believe, I should know. I was involved in all of it."**

**-**

**"Third you should really cherish your friends, family, and significant other. Seriously..."**

**-**

**"Alright let's jump in, with Donnie and me lying on his trampoline."**

\--

A teenage boy with short black hair and blue eyes. Lies next to his female friend (that's two years younger than him, and he doesn't let her forget it.) His friend has princess like long brown hair past her bum and brown eyes.

-

"Your mom said you weren't in your bed again last night." The friend says, breaking the silence.

"Why'd she tell you?" He asks, eyes still closed.

"Because she thought, you were at my house again!" She kicks his leg.

"Ow!" He opens his eyes.

"Where we you this time?" She asks sitting up.

"I don't know some trail." He says, as he squints.

"Donnie you can't-"

"Kat don't sound like my parents! Please." Donnie groans.

"What is up with you?" Katie asks, shaking her head.

"Nothing is up with me. I'm just having trouble sleeping." Donnie rolls onto his side away from Katie.

"Well so am I. But you stopped coming over. That's why I'm concerned." Katie shrugs.

-

Donnie doesn't respond.

-

"I'll kick you again Donald." Katie threatens.

Donnie's body tenses.

"Okay Donald, I warned you." Katie shrugs, getting ready to stand up.

-

Donnie rolls over, catching Katie off guard, and he tackles her.

-

Katie screams and then she laughs.

\--

"Don't call me Donald!" Donnie pins Katie's down.

-

Katie continues to laugh, waiting on the adrenaline rush to die.

-

Donnie smiles his classic dopey smile as Katie continues to laugh.

-

"I'm sorry." Katie giggles, trying to catch her breath.

-

Donnie shakes his head with a smile.

\--

"Are you okay Donnie?" Katie asks, looking up at her friend.

-

Donnie looks down at Katie.

\---

"Donnie. Katie. What are you doing?" A voice asks.

-

Donnie looks over his shoulder, Katie lifts her head, and the two separate immediately.

-

"Nothing Mrs. Darko." Katie shakes her head.

"Just hanging out mom." Donnie says annoyed.

"Hanging out? Is that what they call it now?" Donnie's mother asks.

\--

**"Hey big side note right here. There's always been this tension between Donnie and his mom. To say she's oblivious to who her son is, and doesn't really care for him the same as she does his two sisters... Well that's up to you. Throw me in the mix as Donnie's only friend outside of school. The woman has something against me. Okay back to it."**

\--

"We weren't doing anything." Katie states.

"That's not what I saw." Donnie's mother looks at Katie.

"Mom Katie's my friend." Donnie scoffs.

"Is your _friend_ staying for dinner?" Donnie's mother asks.

"No I should get home." Katie says, as she climbs off the trampoline.

-

Donnie's mother walks back inside the house.

\--

"See you tomorrow Donnie." Katie says.

"Let me walk you home." Donnie offers.

"Okay." Katie shrugs.

-

Donnie climbs off the trampoline, and he walks through the house with Katie.

\---

"Donnie and Katie sitting in a tree." A young brunette sings.

"Shut up Sam!" Donnie snaps.

\--

**"That's Samantha. Donnie's youngest sister. Elizabeth is his older sister, she's rarely around."**

**-**

**"Samantha and Elizabeth like me though. Samantha thinks of me as another sister. Although she does tease Donnie about our friendship."**

**-**

**"Elizabeth doesn't understand why I'm her brother's friend. She thinks I got the short straw, and often invites me to hang with her instead of Donnie. But I like Donnie, he has a unique way about life."**

\--

"K-I-SS-I-N-G!" Samantha sings.

"Samantha I said shut up or else Ariel-!" Donnie threatens.

"Sam I thought we were friends." Katie pouts.

"I saw you almost kiss Donnie." Sam crosses her arms.

"Then you and mom are blind!" Donnie snaps annoyed.

"Come on Donnie." Katie says, pulling on his arm.

-

Donnie starts walking away with Katie.

-

"I know you like her Donnie! You talk about her in your sleep!" Sam screams, wanting to have the last word.

-

Donnie turns around.

-

"Don't!" Katie grabs Donnie's arm.

-

Donnie sighs.

-

Katie shakes her head as they walk out of the house.

-

Donnie groans as he starts walking Katie home.

\---

"Do you really talk about me-?" Katie laughs when Donnie looks at her.

"Samantha just said that to-" Donnie gets defensive.

"Donnie I'm teasing! I know how siblings are, especially the younger ones." Katie smiles.

"I don't talk in my sleep." Donnie pouts.

"Oh so you were awake? Talking to yourself about me?" Katie asks.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to Frank." Donnie corrects.

"Oh? What does Frank-?"

"I don't talk about you!" Donnie snaps.

-

Katie laughs.

-

Donnie glares at Katie.

-

"Okay." Katie smiles.

\--

Donnie stops at the end of Katie's driveway.

-

"Thanks for walking me home Donnie." Katie sighs.

\--

 _"You're not my favorite person today."_ Donnie says, squinting a little.

_"I'm not your favorite person on any day."_ Katie shakes her head.

-

Donnie smiles.

-

"Chin up you weirdo." Katie grabs Donnie's chin.

-

Donnie laughs as he pushes Katie's arm away.

-

"Bye Donnie." Katie giggles walking up the driveway.

\--

"Hey Katie." Donnie sighs.

"Yeah?" Katie turns around.

"If I wanted to talk-?" Donnie looks down.

"My windows always open." Katie nods. "Now go home before your mom thinks, we're having sex."

-

Donnie laughs.

\--

**"Okay so I bet you're wondering about Frank. Frank is... Okay. Frank is a 6 foot bunny rabbit, with a metal face, and he's imaginary. Only Donnie can see him, but he's shown me sketches of Frank. Because I'm the only person he trusts to tell that too."**

**-**

**"6 foot bunny, crazy I know. But I told you this is a weird story."**

**-**

**"Well Donnie has a history of sleep walking. Or at least his parents think he does. So they started medicating him, which brought on Frank."**

**-**

**"I don't know the whole story, because Donnie won't tell me. But in reality Donnie's "sleep walking", was just Donnie sneaking out at night to talk to me."**

**-**

**"I'd leave my window open just the slightest, Donnie would climb the massively thick sugar maple outside my room, and then he'd climb through the window and we'd talk all night."**

**-**

**"I guess that lead to his parents thinking he was sleep walking. When he'd get caught, walking through the door at different hours of the day or night. So with this medication. I don't see Donnie anymore and the addition of Frank. It's obvious why I'm concerned about my friend."**

**\----**

**"Skipping over the boring family dinner part. It's midnight and I'm sitting alone in my room."**

\--

Leaves rustle outside of Katie's window. Much like the horror movies cliché, Katie goes to the window to look.

-

"Raw!"

"Donnie!" Katie stomps her foot.

-

Donnie laughs as he climbs through the window.

-

"Ass!" Katie grabs his shirt, yanking him through the window.

-

Donnie falls to the floor laughing.

-

Katie looks down at Donnie. He's wearing a plain blue shirt, blue plaid pajama pants, and he's barefoot... Actually his feet are covered in mud.

\--

"Donnie where have you been?" Katie asks.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asks.

"I mean _it's midnight_ your feet are dirty! So _where the hell were you?_ " Katie asks.

"Oh I think my dad had the sprinkler on." Donnie furrows his brow.

-

Katie shrugs and she sits on her bed.

\--

Donnie awkwardly stands up.

-

"So what brings you here Donnie?" Katie asks.

"You said your window-" Donnie mumbles.

"I know. I'm asking what you want to talk about." Katie smiles.

-

Donnie fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

-

"Donnie be honest with me." Katie frowns.

_"I don't want to be alone."_ Donnie says sadly.

"Okay." Katie nods. "Is there a reason you feel lonely?"

-

Donnie shakes his head.

-

Katie's heart hurts with sadness.

-

"I'm just afraid to die alone." Donnie shrugs.

\--

**"I've never known Donnie to think about something like that. I don't think anyone knows this side of Donnie."**

\--

 _"I just want to be close to someone for a little bit. Is that okay?"_ Donnie shrugs.

_"Yes. Please stay. I'd like the company."_ Katie nods.

-

Donnie smiles and he sits beside Katie.

-

"I promise you won't be alone Donnie. As difficult as that is to promise." Katie says, looking Donnie in the eye.

_"Can I lay my head in your lap?"_ Donnie asks.

-

Katie nods with a smile, she lets her feet hang off the bed, and Donnie rests his head in her lap.

-

Katie smiles and she pets Donnie's hair.

-

 _"You know you're pretty comfy."_ Donnie smiles.

"Thanks." Katie giggles.


End file.
